


The Rebellion of 1934

by MrToddWilkins



Series: My AH.com timelines [4]
Category: 20th Century CE RPF, The Social War (1872)
Genre: Alternate History
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Series: My AH.com timelines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978813





	The Rebellion of 1934

The Rebellion of 1934  
After the death of Victor Juno,the quack  
Written by Jack Colquist in 1962

For many years the undemocratic iron grip of the ‘Naturalists’ ruled the Americas. Victor Juno,president of the Naturalists,imprisoned all who questioned him. Even opinions were banned under his administration!

The first cracks in the Naturalist facade came in 1923. Reynaud Challent,the natural historian,discovered that the Great American Famine and Plague of 1904,which had killed almost everyone not a Naturalist,had been engineered by Juno. Challent was banned from America after this discovery.

In 1926,Juno’s wife Lucinda died. Juno had 40% of the population arrested on charges of causing her death,which was completely natural. He brutally executed them by means of aerial poisons. Their ‘ringleaders’ he himself executed with a sword,which he thought to be Excalibur. All this was engendered by the mistaken belief held by the Naturalists that they were immortal and blessed by God.

All this caused many Naturalists to reform,and flee to Europe. There our governments sheltered them. Juno had rejected technology,and so couldn’t attack us.

In 1930,Canada invaded Washington. Falsely trusting to God to protect them,the Naturalist ‘defenders’ were slain or taken prisoner in the masses. The Canadian government gave the prisoners many comforts,and they rejected Naturalism en masse. Juno called for their repatriation and execution:we ignored his baseless threats.

Juno himself was growing older in this time. He blamed the natural aging of his body on poisons administered him by ‘anti-Natural agents of Science’. In his last years Juno grew more and more paranoid. He went through 185 doctors between 1928 and 1934,many of whom he ‘disappeared’. Every time he tripped,he had a footman executed.

On June 7,1934,Juno went to sleep and didn’t wake up. Overnight,true Americans rose up. The agents of Naturalism were subjected to material comforts that they had rejected in former times,and they saw their folly in choosing Naturalism. All copies of the Naturalist constitution were publicly burnt,as well as all Naturalist books and finally Juno’s body.

The Second Constitutional Convention of 1935 restored freedom to America. Wendell Willkie,the new president,apologized to the people for the crimes undertaken by the Naturalist regime. Religious freedom was restored.

The world of today would cause Juno to spin in his hellish grave. Automobiles again ply the roads,trains the railroads,and planes the sky. Men have soared beyond the limits of the atmosphere,and will soon circumnavigate the Moon for the first time. Radio brings the democratic message of America to all the world,as does the new medium of television. We have peace with all nations since the Anglo-German War of 1940-1944,and the Pacific War of 1943-1946. Medicine has eliminated many a malady,and by 1985 even cancer may be but a memory. I,for one,am glad of this new era.

JC  
Boston  
2 May 1962


End file.
